Plumbers Episode Guide
These are all the episodes in Plumbers. Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot Pilot. The story of how Peixes was accepted to the plumbers base and how he met the people there. (half-hour special) Episode 2: Starvin' A Mordidan holiday forces Cibus to not eat for 36 hours (a Selva day). Will he make it? Episode 3: Rock Stars Decibel tells Peixes and Cibus that he will stop playing the guitar all night if they find him a good song. They succeed too much. Episode 4: Anatidaephobia The gang help Cibus overcome his fear of ducks staring at him. But the duck is actually a evil hypnotic duck! Episode 5: 3 Hours After Curfew Peixes, Cibus and Retrecir get unconscious on an unbuilt floor of the base. When they wake up, they find out it is three hours after curfew! They must return to their rooms without Auge noticing them. Episode 6: Babyfied Peixes and Cibus give D'aois a birthday present: making him young again. Things get out of control when they accidently make Sartan a baby again. Episode 7: Get a Job Peixes and Cibus run out of money, so they try to find a job. Episode 8: Awake All Night A rare meteor that appears near the base every 2000 years, is suspected to appear near room D42's window at night. Peixes, Cibus, Ledus, Retrecir and Capulus, an new hyperactive character from TPCG's species, stay awake all night to try and see it, with help of Capulus's coffee. Episode 9: Superzeroes After they think they got hit by a cosmic ray, Peixes, Cibus, Sartan, Retrecir, Sakana and Decibel form a group of superheroes to protect the base. But every superhero needs villains. Episode 10: The Lag Machine Exypnos's eternal detonation machine lags up the whole universe but Peixes and Cibus. Episode 11: The Norrisening Cibus and Peixes go on a pranking spree but accidentally prank Upchuck Norris himself, and must live in the fear of the Norris. Episode 12: Rook Blue Peixes and Cibus annoy the hell out of the new Plumber academist guy Rook Blonko. Episode 13: The Iron Fist Retrecir asks for help from Exypnos, because Probus and Sartan keep bullying him. Exypnos gives him a glove called the Iron Fist, that gives him super strength and the ability to shoot a laser blast. Soon Retrecir takes over the base because of that... Episode 14: Srebmulp Peixes and Cibus accidently bring out their evil opposites Sexiep and Sibuc. The opposites want to ruin fun while Peixes and Cibus must stop them. Episode 15: Who Let The Dog Out? Sakana gives to Peixes, Cibus, Sartan and Ledus the responsibility to take care of Thirio while she is out. However, Thirio runs away and creates havoc in the base. Episode 16: Spy Guys Peixes and the gang get in trouble when they find a spying Merlinisapien in the base. They discover Exypnos was a part of a secret spy organization, and with a help of a Usynligian, they need to use spy gear to stop an evil computer geek from getting a computer chip from Retrecir. Episode 17: This Episode Has No Meaning Peixes tries to find a meaning to the episode. Episode 18: $$$$ Peixes and the gang get super rich after winning the lottery. Episode 19: Cibus the Genius Cibus becomes a super-genius after he got hit in the head. Episode 20: Baby, Baby, Baby Peixes and Cibus find a baby Ultimatrian near their door and try and take care of him. But the baby drives them crazy because of his many powers. Episode 21: Subsitute Creature Pupe gets sick and a different Magister comes. But the new one is much worse. Episode 22: Intelligence Of The Pyromaniac Peixes discovers Elduris is a super-genius and everyone starts taking advantage of him. Episode 23: Grossbusters Peixes and the gang hear there is a ghost in the base, and he gathers his friends to find and destroy it. Episode 24: Oh Crud We're Getting Serious A evil Ripjaws attacks the base. The gang escapes the base, but must stop the villains from taking over the base and discovering it's secrets. Season 2 Episode 23: The Doomsday Device An army kidnaps Cibus as a weapon to win their war. Peixes and his friends must go to save him. Episode 24: Sartan's Strength The team helps Sartan get back in to shape after he becomes fat and weak. Episode 25: Karma Switch Papiro and Ledus get sick of having such bad luck, and they make a deal with a Luckzero to swap their lucks with Peixes and Cibus. Papiro and Ledus have good luck, but Peixes and Cibus have too much bad luck... Episode 26: Superzeroes 2: Return of EVIL Many monthes after the gang became the UASHLAESL and broke up, a new threat is coming to the base. The superhero team must return together to fight an evil alien with magnetic powers who wants to steal all metal off the base. Episode 27: Melvin's Return The gang is being attacked by some ghost at night. Turns out it's Melvin, and he wants revenge! Episode 29: Time Tangled Peixes, Cibus, Sakana, Capulus and Papiro find a coupoun for 500 free drinks. The only problem is, that it was usable 3 years ago. They ask Exypnos to build a time machine, but they accidentally go into the past of Earth. Episode 30: Cookie Creatures The base needs a new lab, so they send all rooms to sell cookies to get money for it. Sakana, Decibel and Sartan have a bet who sells more cookies and they put their roommates in it too. Episode 31: More Episodes Coming Soon Peixes and Cibus try to find ideas for more Plumbers episodes. Specials Specials Cannonbolted Cannonbolt Fest special. An Arburian Pelarota turns everyone in the universe into Cannonbolts and the gang must stop him. Movies Plumbers: The Movie An upcoming movie based on Plumbers. The base is gonna be closed down, and Peixes, Cibus, Ledus, Sartan, Sakana, Decibel and Retrecir give up and fly to their home planets. When flying to Selva, the spaceship crashes by an asteroid, and they get stuck on the Espinan part of Selva. The gang discovers there is a temple, where they can find rocket fuel to activate the spaceship again to fly back. But on the way to find them, they must fight evil Espinan warriors, with a new character to help them. Crossovers Return to Omni-World A crossover between Omni-World and Plumbers. Dittie gets sad when she remembers Ditto back on Omni-World, so Exypnos builds a machine to teleport them into it. The characters meet, but they must save Omni-World from the Albedo clones who used the machine to enter Omni-World. Shorts WAZZUP! Peixes and his friends prank call Ledus and annoy him to death. Donut on the Ceiling Cibus and Peixes get a donut stuck on the ceiling and ask Ledus's help. Peixes' Crazy Dreams Peixes dreams of some weird sheet. Category:Episodes Category:Plumbers (series) Category:Plumbers episodes